The Ragtag Operatives
|appearance = "A Badge and a Gun" |last = "Derek" }} The Ragtag Operatives (so named in this wiki) were a group of international torturers and abductors who appeared in Season Eleven of Criminal Minds. Background The group was created by Edgar Solomon, John Bradley, Griffin, Haji, Bobbe, and Inigo, all of whom had a high amount of specialized military training. As freelance mercenaries, they specialized in taking up jobs that involved abducting and torturing victims to extract sensitive information out of them. In 2016, they were hired by Chazz Montolo to target SSA Derek Morgan, who holds him responsible for the death of his son, Giuseppe. Season Eleven A Badge and a Gun As Morgan leaves a store after buying ice cream for his girlfriend Savannah Hayes, he bumps into one of the operatives, who subtly drugs him during the encounter. Then, as Morgan has a phone conversation with Savannah, he bumps into another operative, who gets into a verbal exchange with him. The drugs begin taking effect, but Morgan fights hard to remain conscious, surprising the operatives. The four operatives then gang up on Morgan and begin beating him savagely, eventually rendering him unconscious. One of them grabs his cellphone, throws it to the street, and stomps down on it, destroying it. Derek After the group abducts Morgan and takes him to an abandoned house in Virginia, they begin to torture him. However, Morgan has put himself into a dissociative state to stave off most of the pain, which makes the torture unsuccessful. As a result, Solomon puts white phosphorous on Morgan's torso, then uses a knife heated by a fireplace, running its blade across the agent's torso, but the torture method also fails. Afterward, Solomon tells his colleagues to have Morgan unchained and stripped down. Then all of a sudden, Morgan overpowers one of Solomon's colleagues and uses the gun to injure Solomon and kill everyone else. When Morgan is distracted by Solomon, who tells him that they are isolated, he calls Bradley to tell him about the situation before he swallows the phone's SIM card and dies from his gunshot wound. Morgan gets the card out by cutting open Solomon's stomach. Later, Bradley arrives to finish off Morgan, but the BAU is able to find the house after Morgan traced the phone to them. Reid steps inside the room, opens fire, kills Bradley, and the team rescues Morgan. Modus Operandi Little is known about the group's activities, other than they would always be hired by clients to take up jobs for them. Their victims were abducted after being injected with an unknown sedative and taken to isolated locations. There, they would be tortured in a variety of ways for the sake of extracting information, though specific details were not revealed yet. Profile While no profile of the group was made by the BAU, according to JJ from her CIA source, the group who took Morgan are freelance contractors; mostly foreign, a few domestic. They have figured out how to piggyback on existing infrastructure to hide their tracks. The group does dirty work for the highest bidder, mainly disappearances; if the client wants someone politically inconvenient to disappear, they make that happen. Members *Edgar Solomon . Portrayed by Charles Mesure. *John Bradley . Portrayed by Jonathan Cake. *Griffin . Portrayed by Charles S. Frank. *Haji . Portrayed by Khalid Ghajji. *Bobbe . Portrayed by an uncredited actor. *Inigo . Portrayed by an uncredited actor. Known Clients *Chazz Montolo *Numerous other unnamed clients Known Victims *Unspecified dates: Numerous unnamed victims *February 24, 2016: Derek Morgan Appearances *Season Eleven **"A Badge and a Gun" **"Derek" **"The Sandman" **"A Beautiful Disaster" **"The Storm" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Abductors Category:International Criminals Category:Season Eleven Criminals Category:Torturers Category:Foreign Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Organized Criminals Category:Military Personnel Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Criminals